


I Wanna Be With You (Just Love Me)

by CyborgSamurai



Series: The Dork and The Asshole [4]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Dorks in Love, F/F, First Time, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-30 22:37:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21435844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyborgSamurai/pseuds/CyborgSamurai
Summary: “Maybe you should just tell Lexa. Communication is key for a successful relationship.”“And say what? Babe, I find it really sweet that you want to take things slow with me but everything you do is a freaking turn on and I want you to just take me already so eat me out please?” She said sarcastically.Meanwhile , Lexa was left choking on her spit. That definitely wasn’t what she expected to hear. “What?” She finally managed to choke out. She had just reached Clarke’s locker, somehow undetected.orFirst Lexa overhears something she shouldn't (or maybe it was best that she did). After that, Clarke and Lexa find out just how annoying people can be when they just want to be alone.
Relationships: Clarke Griffin/Lexa
Series: The Dork and The Asshole [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1167329
Comments: 6
Kudos: 254





	I Wanna Be With You (Just Love Me)

**Author's Note:**

> 5 times they get interrupted, and one time they don't.

Friday.

“It’s as sweet as it is frustrating,” Clarke huffed from a distance. Lexa grew confused as she approached Clarke’s locker. What’s going on with Clarke?

“Maybe you should just tell Lexa. Communication is key for a successful relationship.”

Lexa watched in amusement as Clarke and Octavia stared at Raven in awe for her idea for a moment before shaking their heads and continuing on. Raven was kind of known for giving the worst relationship advice so their reactions to her sensible relationship advice was comical in itself, not to mention-- Wait. Did she say tell Lexa? Was Clarke unhappy about something she was doing? She was broken out of her thoughts when Clarke spoke up again.

“And say what? Babe, I find it really sweet that you want to take things slow with me but everything you do is a freaking turn on and I want you to just take me already so eat me out please?” She said sarcastically.

Raven was crying tears of laughter and Octavia also looked amused.

“Maybe not like that,” Octavia started. Raven cut her off before she could finish.

“No, no. Exactly like that,” she said while dramatically wiping away a few tears from her eyes. “And tell us how she reacts.” She paused to think for a second. “Better yet, a nice recording will do.”

Meanwhile , Lexa was left choking on her spit. That definitely wasn’t what she expected to hear. “What?” She finally managed to choke out. She had just reached Clarke’s locker, somehow undetected.

Clarke’s eyes widened and her cheeks also grew ten times hotter. “Lex, hey! How much of that did you hear?”

She knew that her girlfriend had definitely heard that embarrassing admittance if her blushing cheeks and rattled demeanor was anything to go by. If she weren’t so horrified, she would have found Lexa’s flustered look adorable. Raven was dissolving in a fit of laughter while Octavia barely contained her amusement. Just barely.

“Somewhere around communication equals good relationship,” she finally managed. She took a few deep breaths to calm herself. Octavia and Raven where watching on in curiosity before Clarke snapped her attention to them.

“Guys!” she harshly whispered under her breath. She unsubtly signaled for them to get lost. They looked blankly at her before Octavia relented with an overly dramatic sigh. She pulled Raven away with her. Raven had to get one last statement in though.

“Get some, Griff! I expect all the dirty details later!”

Since it was the end of the day and the final bell already rang, the hallway was mostly empty already, but it also made it less noisy. The remaining students turned to look at Clarke and Lexa, some with smirking approval and some with scowling jealousy. Especially a few girls who were still hurt that Lexa wouldn’t cheat on Clarke for them. What an ass Lexa was. Seriously, who that good looking and skilled in bed just goes and finds love? Jerk.

Clarke blushed and grabbed Lexa’s hand, dragging her towards the parking lot where she was parked. She ignored the whistles that followed them out the door. The two of them were carpool buddies and alternated which days they drove. Today was Friday meaning that Lexa drove. They usually did a little something after school on Fridays so they could get some Clexa time-exa in. (Raven totally came up with that and, yes, she wants her credit.)

As Lexa opened the car door for Clarke, Clarke noticed her smirk. She narrowed her eyes.

“You’re enjoying this.”

Lexa simply smiled and kissed her girlfriend’s forehead after she got in the passenger’s seat in lieu of a worded response. She closed it and jogged around to the other side. She started the car up and pulled off without a word, but the look on her face confirmed what Clarke had just stated.

“You’re such an asshole, finding amusement in my embarrassment.”

Lexa laughed. “Embarrassment?”

“Yes!” She laughed. Lexa didn’t seem all that freaked out anymore so she was calming down. She felt comfortable enough to discuss it. Her cheeks wouldn’t go back to their normal color though. “That isn’t how I wanted to bring it up.”

“Really? That’s not how you wanted to broach the subject of your extreme arousal for me since everything I do is apparently a turn on?”

Clarke covered her blushing face with her hands. “This is mortifying,” she grumbled out behind her hands.

“You say mortifying, I say...” she glanced over at Clarke for a second and returned her eyes to the road. “Informative.”

“Oh shut up. You asshole.”

Lexa laughed lightly and stopped the car. She peeled back Clarke’s hands and kissed her hotly.

Honestly, Clarke forgot what they were even talking about and why she was embarrassed. How could she focus on anything when Lexa’s lips were attacking hers so deliciously and so shamelessly? The way Lexa was kissing her started a fire in her. She moaned softly and cupped the back of Lexa’s neck to pull her closer, always closer. She followed when Lexa pulled away, closing in and sucking Lexa’s lower lip between her own. It was a trick she knew that always got Lexa worked up.

Lexa took a breath and opened her eyes. Clarke gasped because they were darker than usual. They were almost black.

“Clarke Griffin,” she whispered out. She let out a slow breath in a somewhat feeble attempt to calm herself. “You don’t play fair.”

“Yeah well,” she said still at a loss for words. Her mind was still a bit fogged. Sue her.

“Anyway, babe, here we are.”

Clarke blinked her eyes a few times and looked around. A huge smile overtook her features when she realized where ‘here’ was.

“You really love spoiling me, don’t you, Lex?” she asked excitedly, eying the area around her. They were at the only place in town that sold her favorite deserts. Lexa got out the car and walked around to open the door for her girl. She helped her out and immediately pulled her into her arms.

“I just love being the reason that you smile like that,” she softly murmured, pressing a kiss to her forehead. She stepped away two seconds later. It nearly gave Clarke whiplash from how fast the change was. “Let’s go, dork. I want to show you something.”

Clarke took the hand that was extended to her and followed her inside, bypassing a closed sign. They walked passed all the tables and Clarke would be lying if she said she wasn’t confused. But she just went along with it, trusting Lexa.

“Lexa, you’re right on time,” a friendly looking woman, who Clarke recognized as the owner spoke. “She’s all yours,” she continued, tossing the keys at Lexa. “I’ll be in my office until the two of you are done.” She turned her attention to Clarke with a knowing smile. “Have fun, but please, keep in mind that there are security cameras… I know how you teens get.” She said it with a sparkle in her eye and an obvious joking tone, but Clarke couldn’t help but blush at the comment.

“Thank you, Miss Becca.“ Lexa smiled at the owner of the little food stop and nodded, guiding Clarke to the backroom. She gasped when she caught on to what was happening. They were making the deserts themselves. She smacked her girlfriend’s arm hard in her excitement.

“Lex! How?!”

“Okay, first, ow,” she complained with a huge grin, rubbing the spot of her arm that had just gotten abused. She ignored Clarke’s eyeroll. “Secondly, I have my ways. I just figured that since you like desert and I like making food, we could combine it, you know? You like it?’

“Babe, I love it, thank you,” she said kissing her softly. She was glad that they were all alone in the kitchen. “How the heck did you manage to get them to close this place for an entire evening?”

Lexa rubbed the back of her neck. “I… may have offered to pay what she would make on average for an evening.”

Clarke’s mouth dropped open. “What? Lexa!”

“I know! But, I really wanted to do this for you so just shut your beautiful face and let me do nice things for you.”

Clarke laughed and nodded. “Okay, but you better not make it a habit. I just like being with you and I don’t want you to feel like you have to spend a ton of money for me to enjoy myself.”

Lexa shook her head. “I don’t. And that’s what makes me want to.”

“Lexa…” she trailed off, still a bit unsure.

“Besides,” Lexa stepped in before she could finish her sentence. “She didn’t let me pay anyway. She knew my mom, my birth mom. Says no cost necessary. Oh, and apparently I eat free here now. And Anya too.”

Clarke narrowed her eyes. “You could’ve started with that, y’know.”

Lexa grinned. “I know, but watching you freak like that is kind of cute. I love you.”

Clarke smiled and kissed her. “I love you too.”

Lexa was smiling when they broke apart. She nodded her head with a shit eating grin. “I know. I’m pretty fucking amazing. And lovable.”

Clarke couldn’t even deny it so she just shook her head and laughed. “That you are.”

Lexa just continued to grin and took Clarke’s hand. “Okay come on. Let’s get this date started.”

“Okay, let’s do it,” Clarke agreed excitedly. So the two of them thoroughly washed their hands, threw on aprons while deciding fuck it with the hairnets, and went over to get started. To actually start, they followed the recipe for the restaurant’s classic banana split.

Lexa read off the ingredients: “1 medium banana, peeled and split lengthwise, 1 scoop each vanilla, chocolate and strawberry ice cream, 2 tablespoons sliced fresh strawberries or 1 tablespoon strawberry ice cream topping, 2 tablespoons pineapple chunks or 1 tablespoon pineapple ice cream topping, 2 tablespoons whipped cream, 1 tablespoon chopped peanuts, 1 tablespoon chocolate syrup, and 2 maraschino cherries with stems.”

Clarke took the list from her girlfriend because there was no way she was going to remember all of that. She took a step towards where all the ingredients were stored before pausing. “Should I double this so we can each make one or are we making one together?”

“Together?” Lexa repeated astonished. She grinned. “Hell no. This is a competition, and my delicious and perfect looking banana split is beating the hell out of yours.”

Clarke’s eyebrows shot up. If she was anything, competitive was definitely it. And Lexa always managed to bring out her competitive streak in the most spectacularly fun ways. “Oh, really?”

“Absolutely.”

“We shall see which banana split will prevail.”

“Yes. We certainly shall.”

About an hour later, Clarke and Lexa discovered a lot about making desert. The most important thing was that Clarke absolutely excelled at it and Lexa kind of sucked. There was only three real instructions. The instructions said to ‘place banana in a dessert dish; place scoops of ice cream between banana. Top with remaining ingredients. Serve immediately.’

That left a lot of room to be creative, which the artist in Clarke most definitely excelled at. So it wasn’t really a surprise when Clarke’s banana split came out looking like it was straight out of Brewster’s. It _was_ a surprise when Lexa’s came out looking like a mess off sweets thrown together with a lone banana sticking out. Clarke couldn’t help but laugh out loud at the sight while Lexa pouted.

“_This_ is the banana split that’s going to kick my banana split’s ass, Lexa? Perhaps maybe in a what sucks more contest.”

“Oh shut up,” she grumbled still pouting, too busy sulking to even register just how bad of an insult that was. But Clarke kissed her pout away, and there was now a full-blown smile on her lips instead.

“Do you want to share mine?”

“No way,” Lexa declined. “Mine may look like…” she trailed off, struggling to come up with a proper word to fit it’s description. “_that_, but it’s taste will still prevail. I’m almost certain of it.”

Clarke said nothing and watched as Lexa took a spoon and stuffed a chunk of her banana split into her mouth. Clarke once again couldn’t contain her laughter as she watched her girlfriend’s expression turn from pure confidence to absolute disgust. She watched her spit it out into the container and immediately stalk across the room to toss it into the large trashcan.

She turned back around and looked at Clarke sheepishly while rubbing the back of her neck. “Hey, babe… wanna share?”

She rolled her eyes in response, but she couldn’t keep the smile off of her face. “Get over here, you goof.”

Clarke tasted her own banana split, and “Damn, this is delicious,” she moaned. Lexa licked her lips. She wanted some of that deliciousness. She raised her spoon too, but before it could make contact, Clarke swiftly moved it out of the way. “Nope! You can only have some IF you admit that my banana split kicked your banana split’s ass.”

“How would I know if I didn’t try it?” she tried, going in again. Clarke moved it further.

“Because you just know,” she said wiggling further and further away with each attempt Lexa made. “Don’t be difficult, babe, I know you want it.”

Lexa huffed and decided to concede. “Your banana split kicked my banana split’s ass.”

“Very good,” she cooed playfully pinched Lexa’s cheeks. Lexa smacked her hands away with an overexaggerated eyeroll. Clarke took her spoon and fed Lexa some, watching intently for her reaction.

“Okay,” Lexa said a bit reluctantly. “This is perhaps the best banana split I’ve had in a while.”

Clarke smiled. “Why thank you, Commander.”

The next hour was spent eating the banana split and talking. The two of them were goofing off, just enjoying each other’s company. They were in the process of cleaning their mess and getting the kitchen back to how they found it. They were just finishing up cleaning and rearranging when Clarke noticed it. There was a little bit of chocolate syrup on Lexa’s face.

“You got a little something…” Clarke said pointing a Lexa’s upper lip. Lexa wiped her face with the back of her hand, completely smearing the chocolate fudge and making it worse. Clarke giggled, commenting on how she was just making it worse.

“Clarke,” she whined. “Get it for me.”

Clarke shook her head amused. She picked up a spare paper towel and leaned to wipe it away but stopped halfway when green eye’s flicked up and locked on hers. She leaned in slowly like she was in a trance and sensually connected their lips. She sucked the chocolate covered lip into her mouth, drawing a low groan from deep in the chocolatey-lip owner’s throat.

She pulled back and slowly tugged on Lexa’s lip with her teeth before completely releasing it. “Got it,” she whispered hotly. Lexa’s eyes snapped open. She grabbed Clarke by the waist and reacquainted their lips.

And thus, a heated make out session began.

They had no idea how long it had been, but next thing they knew, they were being rudely (but rightfully so) interrupted by the restaurant owner. One second Lexa’s hand was working its way up Clarke’s shirt, the next-

“Hey!”

The two horndogs sprang apart.

“I told you: no making out in my kitchen! For one, _cameras_. And that’s some footage I personally do not want to see. And two, it’s a kitchen. I prepare _food_ here.”

They at least had the decency to look embarrassed. They murmured out apologies.

Becca, the food stop owner, smiled knowingly and held up a hand to stop them. “It’s alright. _But_, I do have to close up and get home. It is nearing seven, and I have to pick up dinner for my son.”

“Of course,” Lexa said. “I’m sorry. We got caught up and lost track of time.”

“Clearly,” she teased with a smirk causing Clarke to blush and mutter ‘oh my God’ under her breath. Twenty minutes later, they were back in the car. Lexa was dropping Clarke off and going back to her house for some quality time with Aden. All in all, it was a damn good date.

\------------

Saturday.

Neither had yet realized that what happened during their date (the clit blocking) was just the beginning of many throughout the next week.

The next day, Clarke begrudgingly rolled out from her perfectly comfortable cocoon set up in the living room of her house and marched grumpily to the door. She yanked it open with every intention of giving whomever was on the other side of it a piece of her mind. Seriously, who the hell rings the doorbell every two seconds? Learn some patience, asshole. She already had her mental rant prepared, but when she slammed the door open and saw who it was, her breath caught.

“Lexa?” she fell out of her daze and lit up. She quickly pulled her into a hug then into the house and shut the door. “What are you doing here?” Neither could contain their smile.

Lexa shrugged. “Your mom said you were lonely so I thought I’d spend a little time here before I have to go home.”

Clarke swooned. “Aww, you came all this way just because… wait. My mom?” When Lexa nodded her agreement, she continued. “When did you see my mom?”

Lexa laughed. “I didn’t, Clarke. It’s the twenty-first century, you know. We have these things called,” she took a dramatic pause then leaned in to whisper the final words. “Cell phones. With iMessage.”

Clarke’s eyes bulged out of her head. “You and my mom text? Lex, what the hell?”

Lexa laughed at her reaction. “Yes, Clarke.” She continued to watch as Clarke started to frantically pat her down. “At least feed me first,” she said with a raised eyebrow and a smirk gracing her face.

Clarke froze and a deep red blush crawled up her neck. “Shut up,” she said smacking her arm lightly. “Where’s your phone? I want to see these texts.”

Lexa took her phone out of her back pocket and handed it over. “Let’s sit, babe,” she whispered and made her way to where her girlfriend previously was. Clarke unlocked the phone and wordlessly followed. They immediately cuddled up to each other upon sitting down.

Clarke chuckled quietly to herself at Lexa’s contact name for her mom. ‘Dr. Abby Griffin’ She was still so formal even after dating her daughter all this time. They even apparently text for fucks sake.

Clarke opened the thread and saw where Abby had indeed told her that Clarke was home alone and gently suggested that she keep her company. She scrolled up some more and her heart stopped at what she saw. She slowly turned her head. “Lexa…”

Lexa’s eyes immediately snapped over to Clarke, concern obvious in her eyes when she heard Clarke’s tone. “Yeah? What’s wrong, love?” she prodded gently.

“My mom… sends you my baby pictures?”

Lexa immediately relaxed. “Oh, that. Yeah she does. And she tells me these cute little stories from your childhood.”

Clarke pressed the heels of her hands to her eyes. “Oh God, so this is was an aneurism feels like,” she muttered. Lexa just grinned.

“It’s cute. Now come on, babe. Put that down and…” she said while taking the phone away from Clarke’s space, “come here.” She pulled her impossibly closer to herself into a half hug before letting go. She repositioned Clarke so that she had her feet in her lap. “Let me rub on your feet while you tell me about your day.”

Clarke grinned. “How very domestic of you.”

Lexa matched her grin. “Don’t get used to it.”

Clarke leaned in and pressed a sweet kiss to her lips. “I love you.”

“You better,” Lexa joked back. She flipped her hair to the left side of her head, causing Clarke to pause for a minute and stare. She then proceeded to take off her girl’s socks and begin the massage. Lexa flicked her eyes up at Clarke expectantly. “Your day?” she reminded her. Clarke nodded. Right. She was supposed to be telling her about her day. Not being a hornbag and practically drooling over a simple hair flip.

“It wasn’t much going on honestly. I’ve just been sitting here and watching movies then you showed up which honestly made my plain ole day a thousand times better,” she said with a shrug. Lexa gave her a smug look. “What are you being so smug about?” she laughed.

Lexa smiled. “So what I’m hearing is… I’m the highlight of your day,” she concluded. Clarke laughed and stole another kiss.

“You always are.”

They shared a soft smile.

“Have you eaten?” Lexa asked softly, already reaching for her phone. Clarke shook her head no. “Any requests?” Again, Clarke shook her head no. Lexa shrugged and opened up the Grubhub app. She ordered chipotle, a bowl for herself and a burrito for her beloved. Once that was done, she told her girl what they were eating and tossed her phone off to the side somewhere forgotten.

Clarke, who was watching her every move, turned her attention back to the television and Lexa started back up on the foot rub while also watching.

It was about forty-five minutes later when the air changed.

Lexa’s breath hitched when she heard her girlfriend let out a tiny moan. “Mmm… harder, Lex. Please.” Lexa didn’t dare to look over at Clarke because she knew her gay ass would lose it as soon as she did. So she simply complied causing Clarke to moan a bit louder. Lexa bit her lip.

“Fuck. That feels so good, baby,” Clarke whimpered in pleasure. That’s it. Consider the camel’s back broken because hot damn her girlfriend was so sexy and moaning. And they were home alone. And the interruption from the day before made the sexual tension overload absolutely insane. She’s a teenager and gay as fuck so her one track mind can be excused, just this once.

Lexa threw her feet out of her lap, ignoring Clarke’s scandalized look and immediately flung herself so that she could properly latch her lips on to Clarke’s. Clarke swallowed her surprised yelp and kissed back just as passionately.

Lexa was lying atop of her girlfriend, and, really, said girlfriend had zero complaints about it. It took her by surprise, but it was certainly a good surprise. Lexa’s hands slid up just as Clarke’s slid down, and their hands interlocked. They paused for a moment and took each other in. There was a silent conversation being had with their eyes.

_‘Is this okay?’_

_‘Yes. You better not fucking stop, Woods.’_

Lexa smiled as did Clarke. She leaned down and kissed her soft and slow. She leaned back to take a look at those soft blue eyes that haunted her dreams in all the best ways possible. Clarke was a tad bit impatient though so she pulled Lexa back down and she followed happily. Soft lip smacking could be heard all throughout the living room they were currently laid up in.

Hands began roaming and Clarke’s ended up awkwardly squashed between the two. It started with an attempt to fondle Lexa’s chest, but she got distracted by her defined abs. There, but not overly defined either. When she finally made it up to her chest, Lexa released a deep groan into her mouth and squeezed. It just so happened that her hands were already gripping Clarke’s ass so Clarke jerked her hips up in response. Thus, a grind began. Clarke reached around to hold onto Lexa’s shoulders at a particularly hard thrust that hit her clit _just_ right. They both whimpered.

_Ding dong._

Clarke and Lexa froze in place, mid make out, mid grind, Clarke’s hands still firmly holding her girlfriend’s shoulders, and Lexa’s still firmly gripping her girlfriend’s ass. They looked at each other with lidded eyes and swollen lips, still half dazed. They were only snapped out of it when the doorbell rang again a few minutes later. Their eyes simultaneously widened and Clarke hurriedly sat up, forcing Lexa up as well since she was still on top of her. Lexa quickly and clumsily dismounted herself from Clarke’s lap, hands slipping to more PG rated places.

Lexa cleared her throat and shuffled off of the couch to go answer the door. She ripped it open and gave the delivery girl a hard stare, a bit annoyed at her horrendous timing. She gave her a nice tip and slammed the door with a barely mumbled ‘thanks’. She shook her head to clear it of the arousal and forced a smile on her face. She headed back to the living room, and when she saw Clarke sitting on the couch watching the television like nothing happened, her smile became genuine.

_‘Holy shit. She’s so fucking beautiful,’_ Lexa thought to herself.

Clarke turned towards her with a raised eyebrow and an expression somewhere between smug and amused. “I don’t think you meant to say that out loud, but… thank you, baby.” She laughed when the tips of Lexa’s ears turned red from embarrassment.

Lexa cleared her throat. Again. “So,” she started, trying to change the subject. She held up the chipotle bag so it could be in clear view, watching as Clarke’s eyes followed it. She grinned. “Food?”

\-----------

Sunday.

“Hey, Lex?”

She hummed in response, not taking her eyes off the book that she was currently absorbed in. The two of them were at Clarke’s place. At first, they were finishing up any assignments they had for the week, but they both quickly finished so Lexa picked up a worn book while Clarke got her handy dandy sketchpad out.

“Tell me you love me?”

Lexa finally gave her focus to Clarke and peered down at the girl curled up next to her, sketch book long abandoned to the other side of her.

“I love you, Klark.”

Clarke smiled and kissed her cheek before snuggling up closer and letting out a content sigh. She loved hearing her girlfriend say that. No matter how many times she said it, it never got old. She also loved the fact that Lexa was never hesitant to let her or anybody else know it too. Lexa was proud to have her and it melted Clarke’s heart because she wasn’t really used to it. Finn had a whole other girlfriend while they were dating so he was secretive and her flings since then were never serious enough for her to be flaunted. _‘This is the best relationship I’ve had by far. I’m so lucky to have her,’_ she thought with an unconscious smile gracing her face. She broke out of her musings when she heard Lexa’s soft chuckle.

“What are you thinking about?”

Clarke smiled and shook her head. “Nothing. I just love you and love that you love me.”

“Well, of course I do,” she replied like it was the most obvious thing in the world. She gazed into Clarke’s eyes and continued softly. “How could I not?”

Clarke once again felt her heart do flips. God, she really loved this girl. She couldn’t think of anything adequate to say so she just kissed her. Hard. Lexa let out a cute little surprised moan before using her energy to kiss her back with matched enthusiasm.

After a few moments Clarke felt herself pulling away, and her mouth was speaking before her brain could tell it to just _shut the hell up _and get back to_ bliss_.

“C-Can I ask you something, Lex?”

Lexa just hummed before pulling back as well and licking her lips. She eyed Clarke’s lips while doing so and Clarke had to shift slightly from her arousal. “You can ask me anything.” Lexa’s voice sounded so sexy all breathy and husky and _fuck_ why was Clarke talking again? She shook her head to clear her mind. She shifted back so that she was able to fully look Lexa in the eyes as she spoke.

“Why do you feel the need to take things slow with me?” There. She said it. It had been something on her mind for a while. From what she heard about Lexa as well as from Lexa, she wasn’t a hold out type of girl, but more of a ‘if it happens, it happens’ type of girl. So why is it that they’ve been dating all this time and nothing more than a simple boob fondle ever happened? It definitely wasn’t for a lack of attraction. She wasn’t blind, and she could clearly see that their make out sessions left Lexa just as turn on and ready to go. So why?

Lexa shrugged and looked away before hesitantly looking back. Clarke saw her swallow hard and open her mouth then close it. “I don’t… want you to think that this is some useless fling to me. I want you to feel loved and special when it happens. Maybe not like candle lit dinner and roses, but still special, you know?”

Clarke smiled. “This is going to sound ridiculously gay, but, babe, it’ll be special simply because it’s with you.”

Lexa smiled back. She leaned closer and wrapped her arm around Clarke while settling back into the couch. Clarke curled up into her immediately. “Yeah… that was ridiculously gay.”

Clarke playfully swatted at her arm while ginning. She soon got serious again. “Lexa, we’ve been together a while. I know it’s more than a fling. We love each other, yeah? So what is it really?”

Lexa sighed. “I hate that you know me so well sometimes,” she grumbled. Clarke pecked her cheek. “Okay, well technically, that is part of the reason, but… the bigger reason is… I guess I’m just kind of, okay, yeah, no I’m really fucking nervous.”

When Clarke leaned back to meet her eyes, she noticed the deep blush coloring her cheeks. _‘Awww’_ she cooed in her head. “Why are you nervous?” she settled on saying instead of fawning aloud.

“Because you’re you, you know?”

Clarke didn’t mean to, but she couldn’t help the small laugh that escaped her. “No, I _don’t_ know. It’s just me, babe.”

Lexa groaned. “Clarke. Why are you making me spell this out?” she whined.

Clarke laughed again. “I’m being serious! Tell me,” she finished with a smack on the other girl’s arm.

“Okay. Look,” she grabbed Clarke by the hands. She looked down for a moment with her eyes closed, appearing to be getting her thoughts together. She blew out a breath and locked eyes with her girlfriend. “I’ve never felt this way before. Like loved anyone this much. You mean… so much to me. It’s difficult to even put into words. So when we get intimate, I guess… I just want it to be perfect for you then I get nervous. Like extremely nervous.” She shook her head and laughed a little. “God, I sound like a virgin.”

Clarke smiled, touched. “That is so cute.” She leaned in for a soft, sweet kiss. When she pulled away, her expression was fond. “But I love you, okay? I’m sure that whatever happens will be perfect. So just try and think about the fact that I love you next time, okay?”

Lexa smiled. “Kay. And I love you too.” She whispered. Clarke didn’t get the chance to reply because next thing she knew, Lexa’s lips were melded onto hers. It took her less than a second to respond and soon they were picking up right where they left off.

Clarke could feel herself getting more and more excited. Fuck yes. Lexa was kissing her like nobody’s business. Nobody else was home to stop it. They just talked about the self-placed clit blocked Lexa had in place so she was pretty sure Lexa wasn’t going to stop it. She damn sure wasn’t going to stop it. Fuck. Her panties just got even wetter from the anticipation.

Lexa moved to trail down the side of her neck and Clarke eagerly gave her more room. She leaned back making sure to burry her hand in Lexa’s hair to keep her there and to make sure she followed. She groaned softly at the feeling of Lexa pinning her to the couch with her body.

It felt good.

Just as Lexa’s fingers crawled up the bottom of her shirt, they heard the sound of the garage going up. Clarke groaned. “Noooooo!”

Lexa chuckled softly into her neck, but Clarke could tell that she was a bit frustrated too. They separated from each other and made it to a less compromising position just as Abby opened the garage door and walked in.

“Oh, hey, girls,” she greeted surprised. “I thought you’d be out.”

Clarke shook her head. “We decided to stay in and watch movies.”

Abby gave her a weird look before saying okay and heading towards the stairs. “I’m going to shower and head to bed. Lexa, you’re welcome to stay, as always. G’night girls.”

And then she was gone.

Clarke turned to look at Lexa and was surprised to see her already grinning at her. “What?”

“Watching movies? Clarke, the movie has been on the title screen for so long that it timed out,” she laughed gesturing towards the television. “You were better off saying ‘enjoying each other’s company’… which we definitely were doing.”

Clarke just blushed and smacked Lexa on the arm for the twentieth time that night.

\-----------

Tuesday.

“Clarke!” Lexa said as soon as the door opened, unable to contain her excitement.

“Hey, baby,” she greeted pulling her in for a long hug which was returned with the equal amounts of love and warmth being put in. She continued talking when they pulled apart. “Octavia and Raven are on the way too.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah, they were supposed to be here like half an hour ago.”

Lexa laughed. “Typical. None of our friends own a watch apparently.”

Clarke laughed too. “Exactly… though I can’t say I’m disappointed that you got here first.”

They just smiled at each other. “So you going to invite me in or what? My legs are really going to give out one of these days.”

Clarke rolled her eyes and did just that. “You’re so damn dramatic. This gives me flashbacks,” Clarke said as she closed the door shut, thinking back to when Lexa had first asked her out all those months ago. She wished she hadn’t been so scared to say yes. Dating Lexa had been one of the best things to ever happen to her. She was smiling fondly at Lexa while lost in thought.

“Why are you smiling at me like that?” Lexa questioned softly.

“No, I just… I missed you so much,” she admitted shyly, immediately pulling her into a kiss afterwards to hide it.

Lexa smiled amused. “I saw you at school. Earlier today at school and yesterday at school.”

Clarke raised her eyebrows challengingly. They both knew that seeing each other at school was nowhere near as satisfying as seeing each other outside of school. “And?”

“And nothing,” Lexa conceded. “I missed you a lot too.”

“Very good,” Clarke murmured, going in for another round. They didn’t hang out after school the previous day because Lexa had to study for an exam, and Clarke had some paintings to finish up. They figured that they could get more work done if they worked separately.

“Clarke, let me lock the door,” she just barely got out between kisses.

“Relax,” she demanded. “it’s not like someone’s going to just walk in here.”

“Cl-…” she trailed off into a high-pitched moan when the blonde took ahold of her earlobe and bit down gently. “Shut up,” she whined breathily when she heard her giggling. She opened her mouth to continue her previous sentence but found that she forgot what she was supposed to be saying so she just clamped it back shut.

“Upstairs. Bed,” Clarke muttered. That was something Lexa could get down with. So they clumsily made their way upstairs, stumbling and giggling all the way, barely even able to keep their hands off of one another for more than two seconds.

When they made it inside the bedroom, Clarke trailed kisses down Lexa’s neck giggling as she strained against the wall by the door. The door that was still very wide open. Yes, Clarke apparently had an issue with the proper usage of doors.

Lexa pulled back and stared lustfully into Clarke’s eyes. The look she was giving made her bite her lip in anticipation. What she did not anticipate was Lexa pulling away. She furrowed her brows but her confusion went away when Lexa tugged on her hand and backwards walked them to the bed. She slowly sat down, hand still holding Clarke’s and green eyes still heatedly staring at her.

The way Lexa’s eyes caught the light set a fire in Clarke and she wasted no more time. She closed the distance and straddled Lexa before pushing her so that she was flat on her back. The kisses started out heavy, soft and slow already out the window. They shifted and shifted until the two of them made their way to the center of the bed. They rolled around a lot, both trying to be on top until finally Clarke just gave up and let Lexa have at it.

On her back, she pushed at Lexa’s chest to get her to stop. Lexa immediately complied, pulling back. She was a bit confused, but the last thing she wanted to do was overstep any boundaries. She opened her mouth to ask Clarke if she was okay, but she didn’t get the chance to because Clarke was already urging her shirt up. Lexa just smirked and raised her arms to allow her to get it off. Once it was off, she pinned Clarke back to the bed and, just like that, the intense make up session picked up where it left off.

“Wow, O, we get dinner AND a show,” Raven sounded out of nowhere sounding kind of amused, causing Lexa to quickly roll off of the pinned girl.

“Definitely see what Clarke gushes about. Hot damn, Lexa. Nice abs,” Octavia smirked. Lexa blushed, and Clarke glared.

“Rae? O? How the hell did you get in my house?”

“The door was unlocked,” Octavia shrugged, not at all put off by the fact that she just walked in on the two of them getting down and dirty. Lexa shot Clarke a quick ‘I told you so’ glare before getting up. She quickly threw her shirt back on and cleared her throat.

“Well… I’m going to go order the food. Meet me downstairs, yeah?” She didn’t even wait for a response. She just kissed Clarke on the cheek and moved toward the door.

When she was sure that Lexa was out of ear shot, Clarke glared at Octavia and Raven. “Seriously?”

Octavia laughed. “_You _invited_ us_.”

Clarke groaned and flopped back on her bed dramatically. “I know, but I was so close.”

Raven raised her eyebrows in a way that made Clarke one hundred percent sure that the next words out of her mouth would be absolute bullshit. “Already? I mean, I heard she was good, but damn. She doesn’t even have to do much apparently. Must be that chiseled jawline.” Clarke simply glared at her and went downstairs to join Lexa, ignoring her two friends howling with laughter.

She _didn’t_ ignore Raven’s not so subtle suggestion to just shove Lexa’s hand in her pants the second they were alone if she wanted it so badly. She stored that away for later contemplation.

\-----------

Wednesday.

Wednesday evening found Clarke and Lexa in Lexa’s bedroom doing homework. Clarke was stretched out on the bed, surrounded by tons of history notes trying to get through her history worksheet (insert Clarke’s overly dramatic eye roll here) and Lexa was at her desk going over math problems. Again.

“How much more do you have to go?” Clarke asked, gesturing towards Lexa’s homework pile. Lexa swiveled around in her computer chair to give her attention to Clarke.

“Just about done. You?”

“I finished everything due tomorrow. I can finish up the rest later.”

“Okay. Want to watch a movie or something?” Lexa asked as she ran her fingers through her wild hair and draped it over her left shoulder, completely oblivious to the effect it had on Clarke.

“Yeah... or something,” she replied a little breathlessly. At Lexa’s curious glance, she shook her head and began clearing up her things and stuffing it back inside her backpack.

When she was done, she stood up and offered her hand. Lexa took it and stood as well. “What do you say we finish up here and just chill for a bit? Movie room?”

Lexa pretended to contemplate. “I don’t know... I kind of like my homework today. AP calc can be quite… riveting.”

Clarke rolled her eyes, a smile tugging at her lips. “Well then I guess I’ll leave the two of you alone and... entertain myself somehow,” she said with a wink before disappearing out the room with a noticeable extra sway of her hips.

Even though they both knew that Clarke was full of shit (seriously, where was she going to go to entertain herself if not in Lexa’s room?) Lexa’s jaw still dropped and she hurried after the blonde. She grabbed her by the waist from behind and spun the laughing girl around in her arms. Clarke’s laugh instantly bought a smile to Lexa’s face and she just wanted to kiss her. So she did.

One thing led to another, and, not even fifteen seconds later, Clarke was backed into the wall with Lexa seemingly trying to suck the skin off her neck. She let out a soft moan and shifted her weight since the fabric of her underwear was starting to get uncomfortably wet and sticky. She felt Lexa smirk knowingly so she pinched her side in a weak form of retaliation.

When Lexa pulled back, they stared into each other’s eyes, both of which were several shades darker than normal and clouded with lust. Clarke wrapped her arms around Lexa’s neck and pulled her in for more kisses.

Soft lip smacking echoed throughout the otherwise empty hallway. Clarke took Lexa’s hand and decided to take Raven’s advice. She guided it to the button of her jeans. Lexa pulled away to look Clarke in the eyes, questioning.

Clarke nodded slightly, her mouth parted in anticipation and breath deeper than usual. They stared into each other’s eyes and the eye fucking grew more and more intense as Lexa’s hand made more and more progress with Clarke’s slowly but surely guiding it.

Just as the button was popped open and the zipper was all the way unzipped, Clarke’s phone started ringing loudly from her back pocket. It scared the absolute shit out of them and they sprang apart fast as fuck, causing Lexa to literally fall on her ass.

Lexa ran a hand through her hair as she stared up at Clarke with wide eyes. Were the really about to...? In an empty hallway of her house...? With her family just downstairs?!

Clarke answered her phone all the while still maintaining eye contact. They both stared at each other still kind of in shock at what was about to happen while a voice was yelling at Clarke through the phone.

“Okay, mom. I’m on my way now.... Okay...Yeah, okay. I’ll tell her. Bye.”

She slowly removed the phone from her ear and hung up. She fixed herself and cleared her throat and shook the lingering lust from her brain. “My mom wants me home. I promised I’d have dinner with her tonight.”

Lexa licked her dry lips and nodded. “Okay.”

“She also said to tell you hello.”

She just nodded again. Lexa blinked her eyes and stood up. “C’mon, I’ll walk you to your car.” Clarke smiled and pecked her on the cheek. Such a gentlewoman.

She was a little disappointed that they got interrupted, but she wasn’t too upset about it. She didn’t necessarily regret it, but, at the same time, she didn’t want to have to restrain herself when they finally got down to it. She’d prefer an empty house honestly. Judging by the way Lexa knew how to use her tongue when they made out? Clarke just knew it would be absolutely fucking divine when she put it to work in between her-

“Babe?”

“Huh, yeah. Yes... what?” Clarke sputtered out, cheeks heating up. Lexa quirked an eyebrow.

“I asked if you wanted to get your stuff and go. Before your mom kills the both of us.”

“Right,” She said in agreement but made zero attempts to move. Lexa sighed and moved around Clarke to her room. A couple of minutes later she came back out with Clarke’s backpack in hand.

They walked down the steps together. Clarke said a quick goodbye to Indra and Aden who both happened to be in the kitchen cooking.

“See you guys another time!”

They both laughed when Indra said that she’ll most likely see her tomorrow. Well, she wasn’t wrong. Not by a long shot because that plan was already set anyway so…

Once alone again outside, Clarke pulled Lexa into a deep kiss. When they pulled away Lexa leaned in and pecked her lips again before letting go and opening the door. She then moved out of the way, allowing her to get in the car.

“Text me when you get home?”

“I’ll call you. I love you”

Lexa smiled. “I love you too,” she replied softly. She leaned in and kissed Clarke through the window. It quickly heated up since both of them were still slightly turned on.

A couple of minutes passed and the blonde’s phone went off again signaling that she had a text-- most likely her mother telling her to hurry up with a very dramatic exaggeration claiming how close she was to dying of starvation. Lexa sucked Clarke’s bottom lip into her mouth and let it go with a wet pop. She took a couple of steps back and winked at Clarke, who was still panting in arousal.

“Call me,” she reminded her before turning around and making her way back into her house, hips swaying seductively.

It was another five minutes before Clarke’s car could be heard starting up and taking off down the street.

\------------

Friday.

“I want to have sex with you,” Clarke bluntly informed. Lexa choked on the water she was drinking and Clarke rushed to rub soothing circles on her back. She looked horrified at what she had said. She didn’t exactly mean for it to come out like that, but oh well. It got her point across. She nervously rambled on. “I just wanted to let you know, communication and all. And I know that you already know this since you overheard me last week but still. I thought I’d reiterate. And it’s cool if you aren’t ready or whatever, just… letting you know where I stand!”

Lexa finally got her breathing under control and took a few deep breaths. She casually sipped her water and watched in amusement as her girlfriend continued to ramble.

“And I know it’s kind of weird to plan it but I was hoping for tonight? If you’re ready. Because I have the house to myself. And we’ve been kind of getting interrupted all week when things started to heat up-“

“Clarke.”

“So I took literally every precaution necessary-“

“Clarke.”

“Like an embarrassing conversation with my mom about how if she was coming home early to please warn someone. I tried to be all casual, but she saw right through me and we had the safe sex talk.” Clarke scoffed. “Like I wasn’t already sexually active before.”

“Clarke.”

“But you don’t want to hear about that so anyway I also had a very stern conversation with both Octavia and Raven so they won’t be showing up unannounced. And-“

“Clarke!”

Clarke flushed bright red and snapped her eyes up to Lexa, finally realizing that she had been calling her. “Yes?” she meekly replied, taking note of the amused smile that graced Lexa’s face. Oh God. Did she just make a complete fool of herself?

“You’re cute when you’re flustered.”

Clarke groaned and covered her face. This was kind of mortifying. She had practiced what she was going to say and still ended up rambling like a dumbass and throwing the entire speech out the window. This wasn’t her. She was usually bold as fuck so what was it about her girlfriend that made her feel so damn flustery? Lexa gently pried her hands from her face and kissed her forehead. She melted in her embrace and instantly relaxed but froze when Lexa spoke her next words. “But you shouldn’t say things like that.”

“I’m sorry if I overstepped or made you uncomfortable in anyway,” she rushed out feeling like an absolute jackass. She was so caught up in her own wants that she never even considered that it was a real possibility that Lexa wasn’t ready. She assumed she was just as needy as her, and the nervousness had faded. Maybe not?

Lexa shook her head. “No, it’s just… you’re making me want to do some really disrespectful things to you. Right here. Right now,” she said in a low husky voice that had Clarke wondering if her underwear were still intact. (They weren’t.)

She swallowed and blew out a shaky breath. “What if I said that I wanted you to?”

Lexa stared intensely in her eyes for a few seconds before replying. “Then I would ask if you’re one hundred percent sure.”

“Then I would say beyond. Like Two-hundred percent sure. But only if you want it too.”

Lexa stared some more (in a non-creepy way) to read her expression. When she saw no signs of uncertainty, she slowly nodded. Her face broke out into a grin and she fought the urge to pinch herself. Was this actually happening? Clarke wanted to take the next step with her? Fuck yes! Score! “Okay. Okay, and yes. I absolutely want this too.”

Clarke attempted to swallow her thirst but it was no use. “Yes!” It came out sounded way more enthusiastic and lamer than she meant it to but she could hardly be bothered to care. Not when Lexa was looking at her like she wanted to eat her up.

Lexa held her hand out and Clarke took it. She led them up the steps into Clarke’s room. The door closed and they wasted no time reacquainting their lips. Lexa’s hands found their place tangled up in golden blonde locks and Clarke’s arm wrapped around Lexa to pull her closer.

They briefly paused to look into each other’s eyes, communicating with each other and reassuring each other of one thing: ‘yes, I absolutely want this’

Lexa cupped Clarke’s face with both hands and pulled her for a deep, sensual kiss. Her tongue traced Clarke’s bottom lip, begging for entry and when she was granted that entry, their tongues met in the most sinful dance. After a few moments, Clarke pulled back slightly, and if someone were looking in, they’d be able to see a string of saliva come from where mouths were just getting intimate with each other.

She smiled and held out her hand for Lexa to take.

Lexa took her hand.

Clarke led Lexa to the bed and gently sat her on the edge and moved to straddle her. Their mouths met once again, certainly not for the last time of the night in a slow, sensual kiss.

Then shit got real.

Clarke shifted to make her way down the side of Lexa’s neck, loving the soft moans that erupted with each nip and lick. Her hands trailed to the hem of Lexa’s shirt and slowly lifted it, hands rubbing smooth skin as she went. When she got to the bottom of her breasts, she stepped back half an inch so that their eyes could meet. She was asking permission.

“I’ll show you mine if you show me yours,” she teased, scooting further into the bed for more room. Clarke raised her left eyebrow and took it as a challenge. She sat on her heels while her hands immediately went to the bottom of her shirt and rolled it up and off of her. She grinned at Lexa’s starstruck expression. She slowly crawled towards her and reached out to close Lexa’s mouth.

“See something you like, babe?” she whispered in her ear right before she kissed it. Lexa nodded her head rapidly. Clarke laughed quietly, but her breath got stuck in her throat when Lexa reversed it so that she was now looking up at Lexa. Lexa started kissing where she could around the bra in ways that had Clarke squirming.

“Take it off, Lex” she breathed, leaning up to give her access. “Please take this damn thing off.” And Lexa wasn’t one to deny her girl so of course she complied. She nodded dumbly and reached behind Clarke. With a quick flick of her fingers, the bra joined the steadily growing mess of clothes scattered around the bedroom. Green eyes greedily took in the new exposed flesh.

“What?” Clarke asked nervously, but Lexa didn’t reply. “Lexa.” She was beginning to feel a bit shy under her piercing gaze. She couldn’t decipher whether or not it was a good reaction or a bad reaction. Lexa let out a hum, eyes never breaking from their view. “You’re staring,” she finished shyly.

Lexa’s eyes immediately snapped up, seemingly realizing that the other girl was uncomfortable. “Sorry,” she said. She was glad that her blush was being hidden by her already flushed skin. At least she hoped. “You’re just really fucking beautiful.”

Clarke smiled and leaned up to reward her compliment with a kiss. It quickly grew heated then they had to pull away to take a breath. Lexa continued by trailing kisses down the side of Clarke’s neck, leaving red splotches in her wake. She licked the last several inches, her impatience getting the best of her. She had been wanting to suck and lick on Clarke’s breast for a while now. Craving it, even.

When Lexa finally connected her tongue to Clarke’s nipple, the blonde threw her head back. She wouldn’t have been able to conceal the deep groan escaping from her throat if she wanted to. For just as long as Lexa’s been wanting to play with her chest, she’s been wanting her to. She growled low in the back of her throat when Lexa’s teeth grazed over the stiff bud.

Clarke couldn’t hold back anymore. Right before Lexa could move to give the other nipple some attention, Clarke pushed her head back and flipped them over. She straddled her and made quick work of her shirt and bra so that they could be evenly undressed. Then her mind said fuck it and stripped off Lexa’s pants as well.

Lexa’s abs had always driven her two streets past insane, even before they had gotten together. She was always finding any excuse to touch them so that’s where she started at. She licked from the waistband of her boy shorts up to the underside of her left breast. She actually fell in love with the way she was quivering beneath her. Lexa got impatient and grew tired of the barrier fairly quick so she lifted her hips. The message was clear as day to Clarke who wasted no time following the silent demand. Clarke decided to remove the rest of her clothing as well. No need for them right now anyway.

Then they were both completely naked in front of each other for the first time.

There was a moment of stillness, Lexa and Clarke just being in the moment with each other. Then their impatience got in the way. Clarke slid her hand down between Lexa’s legs, finding her ready. Clarke couldn’t help but moan with her because, _fuck_, Lexa was already so wet for her and they’d barely even began.

This was still their first time so of course, Clarke didn’t really know what Lexa liked yet; however, she knew what she liked so she started with that. She gently circled around the engorged clit; eyes focused intently on Lexa’s face for any signs of discomfort. But Lexa wasn’t uncomfortable at all. No, in fact, she was blissed out. Her head was angled back slightly and her eyes were screwed shut. Her breathing was coming out in short, heavy huffs. Clarke reveled in the loud moan that Lexa released when she finally swiped over her clit after all the teasing and did it again. She leaned in and kissed up and down Lexa’s exposed neck while her fingers took their time exploring.

When she felt like Lexa had been teased enough, she gently circled her entrance before pushing two fingers inside, and it left Lexa’s back arching a perfect arch. She used her thumb to rub her clit while she picked up the pace. Lexa followed her pace with her rocking hips and grabbed the back of her neck and hungrily pulled her in for sloppy, wet opened mouthed kisses, moaning all the while.

She added finger curling to the mix, and when Lexa’s voice rose an octave with her now consistent moaning, Clarke knew she had done something right. At this point, they weren’t even kissing anymore. Lexa couldn’t keep her moans at bay long enough so they were basically just panting in each other’s mouths. Lexa got a tad overwhelmed and reached for her hand ground herself a little. Clarke gladly accepted, tangling their fingers together.

“Fuck,” Lexa moaned. “Don’t stop.” And all Clarke could do was nod her head because why on _earth_ would she stop? The thought never even crossed her mind.

Lexa was so tight, squeezing her fingers in a vice like grip. She knew she was close, she just needed to push her over. So she did the one thing that she knew could turn Lexa on in damn near any situation. She leaned up and nibbled on her ear, gently biting it and tugging on it with her teeth before releasing it. Lexa came almost instantly. Her hips shot of the bed, and she moaned the loudest moan Clarke has ever heard from her. And hot damn was it a sight to behold.

She continued to lazily pump her fingers to help her ride out her pleasure until Lexa reached down to stop her groaning in a sexy hoarse voice about how it was too much. She stopped pumping and instead kissed and nuzzled Lexa’s neck, whispering how she loved her, how beautiful she was while she waited for her to come down. Unconsciously, her own hips began searching for friction, finding relief on Lexa’s well-toned thigh. Feeling how wet Clarke was stirred up a fire in the pit of Lexa’s stomach. She quickly flipped their positions so that Clarke was pinned down. She reveled in her surprised moan.

“I’m going to make you cum so hard for me,” she whispered in her ear, nipping it in the process. Clarke whimpered, only encouraging Lexa further. “Is that what you want, baby? Want me to make you cum for me?”

“Fuck _yes_,” she moaned. Usually she wasn’t one for dirty talk. All her past partners made it kind of cringey. But Lexa? Fuck, she got her the most turned on she ever been in her life. And she hadn’t even _touched_ her yet. This was because of her sexy dirty talk.

Lexa chuckled, low and husky. “Ask and you shall receive.”

Clarke didn’t even have time to roll her eyes because she was left gasping in pleasure when Lexa’s lips and tongue got reacquainted with her nipples. She flicked back and forth expertly, her fingers pinching at whichever one her mouth wasn’t occupying at the time. It kept up until Clarke pulled Lexa up and hungrily kissed her. The circles and teasing dips Lexa’s hands were making on her hips were driving her up the wall.

“Baby, please,” Clarke begged. She couldn’t handle the teasing anymore. Seeing Lexa cum for her was sexy as hell, and it was now borderline impossible to keep her own arousal at bay. She gripped her girlfriend’s hand and tried to slip it where she wanted it.

Lexa quickly stopped that. Clarke whimpered in frustration. “No, Clarke.” And because of that response, Clarke’s expression looked so heartbroken that Lexa had to rush to clarify. “I seem to recall you wanting me to take you and eat you out please… And I _do_ intend to please,” she finished.

Clarke inhaled sharply and a gush of wetness seeped out of her. “Fuck me,” she half muttered half groaned out. Lexa kissed her nipple once more and smirked as she started her decent down Clarke’s writhing body.

“Sha, ai hodnes.” She knew that speaking that language did something to Clarke’s insides. She was close enough to see Clarke’s pussy clench around nothing at the words spoken. She kissed the inside of her thigh, less than an inch away from where she desired. She tried shifting over, but Lexa simply continued to move around teasingly and leave soft kisses everywhere but where she wanted.

It was the best kind of torture Clarke could think of.

Just as Clarke was getting kind of used to the teasing and her body began to settle a bit, Lexa took one long, slow lick from her entrance up to her clit before taking it in her mouth for a gentle tug and releasing it. Clarke’s eyes rolled to the back of her head at the feeling. Nothing ever felt that good before.

Clarke was already so wet and delicious that Lexa couldn’t hold back the moan from escaping her lips as she dove back in. It felt like a vibration on Clarke’s core so she released more moans on account of it.

“Lex,” she breathed out. Fuck, the girl in between her legs was driving her insane. She couldn’t help but grip Lexa’s head when she licked it just right. She gasped at how noisy it was. She could hear Lexa slurping up her juices and all it did was turn her on even more. “Ah, _fuck_, like that!”

Clarke looked down and got an eye full of Lexa in the zone. She looked so blissed out and sexy that she could barely stand it. She felt herself clenching more. Lexa then decided to add her fingers in the mix. First one, then two. She pumped without abandon and Clarke thought that she might be a goner. She reached down with her other hand to wipe some of Lexa’s hair out of her face. She was fucking her pussy so well; she felt the least she could do was help her out a little bit.

Then when Lexa’s eyes flickered up and locked on hers, Clarke _knew_ she was a goner.

“Fuck,” she choked out. Eye contact was another huge turn on for her, it seemed. Her head dropped back onto the mattress below her and she let out a long groan. It felt so good that she could barely breathe. Her hips rocked into Lexa’s mouth and fingers, riding and grinding to keep that perfect pace going. Her left hand flew up to play with her chest while her right hand familiarized itself with Lexa’s hair. Her orgasm started building up with every lick, suck, and nip Lexa took. It wouldn’t be too long before-

“Oh fuck! Lexa yes baby yes I’m cumming. I’m cumming! Shit, I’m- Yes!” Her left hand flew from her boob and joined the right. She struggled to breathe properly, but it felt way too good to stop so she forced Lexa’s face impossibly closer than ever, making breathing a difficult feat for Lexa as well. Her jaw slackened and her breath hitched. She began to involuntarily close her legs around her girlfriend’s head, but Lexa wasn’t having that so she pried them right back open, resulting in an obscenely loud moan. She was soaring, gasping and cursing out, and Lexa thoroughly enjoyed the many, many scratches and marks that Clarke dug into the skin of her shoulders as a result.

When she came back down, her body trembled at the gentle kitten licks Lexa’s was giving to help her ride it out and bring her down. She only stopped licking when she was being forced away by reluctant hands that belonged to someone who really wanted more, but simply couldn’t handle it. She was too sensitive. And Lexa was too fucking sexy.

Clarke reached down, and Lexa was being pulled up and flipped over faster than she thought Clarke was even able to move, let alone barely thirty seconds after an orgasm like that.

Clarke could taste herself on Lexa’s lips and moaned at the taste. She tasted _good_. The more their lips made contact, the more the two girls felt themselves getting back worked up again. Lexa’s hands slipped down to rub on and grip Clarke’s ass. A squeeze had the blonde moaning in delight. Lexa was also a skillful booty rubber. That wasn’t much of a surprise though. So far everything had been good.

They made out a bit more, each growing a tad bit more impatient with each passing second. Lexa decided that she wanted to get on with it and stop teasing the both of them.

“Wait,” She said as Lexa moved to flip them over, surely intent on getting another round in. “I want to do this together.”

Before Lexa had a chance to question what she meant, she used her strength to slam Lexa back on the bed. Lexa just smirked at her eagerness. That smirk soon left the building when Clarke got into position, pressing her clit to Lexa’s with the sexiest lip bite the world had ever seen.

“Damn, babe,” she breathed out, lust filled green eyes rolling back slightly. Her eyes flickered back and forth from focusing on Clarke’s to looking at the motion of her hips, not wanting to miss a single moment. How could a single person be this damn sexy?

Clarke shifted slightly gave an experimental thrust of her hips at the new angle, and they both moaned louder at the feeling.

When Lexa closed her eyes, Clarke slowed her pace drawing out a tortured groan. “Look at me, Lexa,” she commanded in a low, husky voice. Clarke could feel Lexa get even wetter and she sucked her bottom lip in. “Look at me or I stop.” Lexa’s eyes immediately snapped open. She definitely did not want her to stop. Not even two seconds later, they were drooping back down as she was struggling to keep them open. It just felt too good. Clarke rewarded Lexa for the eye contact by speeding up her pace to a pace that was sure to bring both of them their pleasure at least ten times faster. It was faster than she had gone all night. Lexa’s fingers were digging into her skin, almost painfully so, but she didn’t care. Not when it felt that good, not when she was making Lexa feel that good.

“Fuck,” Lexa moaned, eyes rolling back then falling shut. “_Klark, _fuck,” she slurred out. Clarke didn’t even try to get Lexa to look at her anymore because she could tell she was getting close. Hell, she was too. Lexa was just so fucking hot.

Lexa’s face scrunched up, and Clarke was so entranced by the sight of it that her own orgasm took her by surprise. She let out a yelp then whimpered. She tossed her head back and slowed her pace to ride it out. Lexa seemed to enjoy it because her moans were getting exponentially louder and her grip was now deliciously painful. (Yes, delicious. So she liked a little pain with her pleasure, sue her.)

When her orgasm finally tapered off, Clarke lost her balance and fell forward on top of Lexa in her haze of pleasure. Something about the way Clarke was moaning and cursing in her ear had Lexa coming just a few seconds later. Clarke felt the wetness gush out from Lexa as she came, and she was sent into another orgasm, just from how intense it was. It was definitely smaller, but still satisfying.

There they lay, both panting like dogs. After they caught their breath, Clarke pulled back and smiled and Lexa, who was already smiling at her. Lexa leaned up, giving her a soft, gentle kiss before pulling back. Clarke wasn’t having that so she followed those delicious lips and rewarded herself with more kisses.

Their make out session continued for a few moments, the two of them just wrapped up in each other. Clarke was still straddling Lexa, her hands buried in her brunette locks, and Lexa’s on her curvy waist. The kisses slowed down to gentle pecks. They wore matching grins, both in awe at what had (_finally_) just happened between the two of them.

Clarke rolled off of her and laid next to her. A few moments passed and Lexa heard Clarke grunt and get up. She watched in confusion as the blue-eyed beauty stumbled her way into the bathroom. A few minutes passed by and she returned with a damp cloth.

“Open your legs, babe.” Lexa giggled and complied. She watched on in adoration as Clarke gently wiped her off and stumbled back to the bathroom, cursing under her breath when she bumped into the wall. It wasn’t long before she was crawling back into bed next to her.

Freshly wiped and back in bed, Clarke took it upon herself to pull the sheets up over them and joined her lover in lying down. They gazed at each other, full blown smiles still in place. They shared one last kiss before Lexa opened up her arms. They were both feeling worn out. But it was the best type of worn out feeling. Clarke yawned sleepily, snuggling closer to Lexa.

“Not to bring up your past or objectify you or anything, babe, but I totally get why those girls were all on your dick after you slept with them... I probably would’ve been too,” she murmured softly to not ruin the air of serenity in the bubble around them. “You are definitely a great time.”

Lexa just laughed in kind. “Shut up, Clarke,” she said good naturedly. “Besides, I would have never hit it and quit it with you.”

Clarke gasped mockingly. “You wouldn’t smash and dash me? Why I’m honored.”

“Nah, you’re worth more than a boot it and toot it.”

“What about a sip and dip?”

“Even a sip and dip. Or a nail and bail. Or a cum and go. Or a fuck and duck. Or a hump and dump. Or an ejaculate and evacuate. Or a screw and shoo. Or a-“

“Okay,” Clarke said, finally cutting her off laughing into the shoulder she was still buried in. God, how many of these terms did Lexa even know? “I get it, babe.”

Lexa smiled and kissed her forehead.

“Hey babe?”

“Yes, Clarke?”

She pulled back to stare into green eyes. “I love you.” Green eyes grew to shine with light and joy. The love was clear in her eyes and in her smile before she even spoke back.

“I love you too, ai hodnes.”

“Hold me?” She didn’t even wait for a response because she knew the answer. She rolled over and backed into Lexa’s waiting arms. Lexa kissed the back of her neck. The last thing she heard before drifting off was the sweet sound of her girlfriend’s tired voice.

“Always, my love.”

They slept peacefully all night together, wrapped up in each other’s love and warmth.

**Author's Note:**

> too tired to proof read, please forgive any mistakes
> 
> sn: glad to finally get this out... been sitting on my computer unfinished for like eight months lol


End file.
